


And The I Met Drabbles and One-shots

by TheMistyDarkPrincess, yourrain



Series: And Then I Met... [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M, spoilers for the planned sequel, spoilers for things later in the fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyDarkPrincess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrain/pseuds/yourrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey this is Misty. Yourrain and I are back to post more And Then I Met...stuff.</p><p>Please keep in mind the tags. Chapters with spoilers for the Fic and the Sequel to come will be given warnings at the beginning.</p></blockquote>





	1. If Midorima was a Zodiac Sports Caster: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is Misty. Yourrain and I are back to post more And Then I Met...stuff.
> 
> Please keep in mind the tags. Chapters with spoilers for the Fic and the Sequel to come will be given warnings at the beginning.

Chapter 1:  
Midorima: "The native Gemini thrives on the attention of others, particularly those of which it is infatuated with. When not given adequate amounts of affection they tend to become flirtatious and suffer depression if rebuffed. The Virgo however, is a loner by nature and while able to appreciate most things, is not easily impressed and readily rejects most mates. Fascinating."

Chapter 2:  
Midorima: "Gemini will avoid conflict at all costs as they dislike it and don't enjoy criticizing or being criticized. Given their coquettish nature, they will employ a variety of methods from distraction to gift giving and -other- favors in order to resolve conflict.


	2. The Story of Gabe and Ame.

I guess I can start with my birth…? I was born in Texas to an American father and a Japanese mother. Since I grew up in Texas, I picked up the drawl which I guess will never go away? (“It's in your Japanese sometimes. Makes it cute.”)(“Really sis?”) Anyways, everything seemed to be okay for our family of four. My mother and father got along well, and my big sister Amelia (“It's Ame dang it!”)(“Do you want to tell the story?”)(“No, I'm good.”) made sure to help me as much as mess with me. Then when I was nine my dad decided to move us to California, something I didn't really understand, but I couldn't really complain. So it was like a few weeks later that the family was packed into the car and off we went. I honestly don't remember much of the time in California, it kinda became a blur. I know mother got sick, and the strain of treating her was makin’ dad a bit antsy. Dad actually asked his boss for a raise, but the man said he couldn't afford it at the time.

Here, Gabe, let me take over. So, basically our daddy dearest (“Please don't go sayin’ it like that.”)(“I can be sarcastic about him all I want baby bro.”) got a little pissed. Well… A lot pissed actually. So he did a bit of planning, not the good kind, and well… Twenty-Five to Life became a part of our family history. Needless to say, our mother couldn't take it. She got sicker, she got weaker, and then she died of those plus a broken heart. I was sixteen at the time, but like hell I was going to let my brother go into the foster system. I fought the courts on it in fact. Pretty sure I even made a judge blush with the amount of “classy” words leaving my mouth. (“Brother Complex.”)(“And damn proud of it!”) I won though, I was able to gain custody of my brother along with my own emancipation. The problem then became money for upkeep and the other things of life. I had to go to school and work for a while because there was very little to my name, and I was not going to make my fourteen year brother try and help. Well… Not that he could help much with the regulations in the child labor laws. (“But I could have worked still.”)(“Fourteen year olds have even  _ more _ limited hours than sixteen year olds. Look it up.”) 

Tap out, I'm takin’ over again.  So after some time we found out something when our mother’s lawyer decided to finally tell us mother had a few cards hidden in her sleeves she hadn’t shown. She apparently had been hidin’ money away from dad in a secret account strictly under her and our, Ame and I’s, names.  Mom had always wanted to take Amelia, (“Gabe!”)(“Why are ya mad sis?”)(“You're a brat.”) (“Ya know… If you didn't react like that I wouldn’t do it that often.”) sorry, Ame to Japan. Since she couldn't convince dad though, because he loved to stress we were an American family and her heritage wasn’t as important in his eyes (“One of the many reasons I am not sorry he’s not in our lives.”)(“Have ta agree whole heartedly.”), the money just kept addin’ up in the account. Seems she had gained enough for Ame and I to live comfortably for a while, as long as we supplemented with money from jobs.

Tag! My turn again. I didn't want us to be in America any longer, so I decided to put all our parents things into storage, sold some though so we had a bit more money to use, packed Gabe and my’s stuff up normally, and off I took us to Japan. I got my job at the maid cafe, my brother and I got into an awesome school…

And well… Ya’ll know the rest.

 

“Gabeicchi, hurry up!~”

“I'm comin’, hold your horses.”

 

“Ame, shall we play a game of Shogi?”

“Sure Sei. I'm going to kick your ass this time though!”


End file.
